


15x20 sucked so here’s a better version

by DuckiesJournal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, fixit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckiesJournal/pseuds/DuckiesJournal
Summary: Chapter 1- script formalChapter 2- narrative formatchapter 3- m e m e
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Dean drives down a road. Carry on wayward son by Kansas plays in the background as Dean sings along. As he pulls onto a bridge the figure of a human appears. Jack enters. Dean is perplexed and gets out of the impala. 

Dean:

Jack?

Jack:

Hello

Dean chuckles and makes his way over to Jack. Dean takes Jack into a tight embrace.

Dean:

How you doin' kiddo?

Jack:

I'm doing (he pauses thinking of what to say next) I'm doing good. (He ends with a smile)

Dean:

You've really made this place..(a beat) heaven 

Jack:

yes, this is what it should've always been. (Jack pauses and looks around them before focusing back on dean)

Jack:

Dean, this isn't how it was supposed to happen.

Dean:

It's fine kid, I'm (a beat) I'm ok with this.

Jack:

No, I made a point for you and Sam to have a happy life. You and Cas-

Dean:

Cas? 

Jack:

Dean, you need to go back. 

Dean:

Jack-

Jack: 

I'm sending you back. I'm sending you to a few moments before you were killed. You won't remember any of this.

Dean: 

Jack just wait-

Jack snaps and we cut back to fighting the nest. Dean looks out of it.

Sam:

Dean! 

(Dean faces him)

You ok? You blacked out for a moment.

Dean:

Yeah, I just (He looks around) yeah, never mind.

Sam: 

Good. 

They finish killing off the rest of the vampires.

Dean:

Hey do you feel that?

Sam:

Feel what?

Dean:

I don't know, I just feet weird.

Sam: (Visibly concerned) 

They didn't turn you did they?

Dean:

No! I don't know maybe that pie gave me food poisoning or something.

Sam:

Ok, let me know if its something.. more

Dean is already heading back to the car, Sam follows. The boys drive back to the bunker.

The boys are sleeping in their beds when a loud crashing noise is heard.

Dean scrambles to his feet and Sam sits straight up.

They meet each other in the hallway. They are both holding guns. The quietly go in the direction go the sound. There they see Castiel.

Castiel:

Dean I know you're probably pissed at me and you have every right to be

Castiel rambles on while Dean storms over to him. Dean grabs Castiel by his trench coat and pulls him into a kiss.

Dean: 

Don't ever pull something like that again.

Castiel pulls Dean back into the kiss.

Sam:

Wait, Cass, how are you back? 

Castiel:

Jack thought I deserved to experience happiness, so he got me out.

Sam:

Well we're glad to have you back Cass. 

Dean:

Let's go get some beers! 

Flash foward 

Dean is in the Impala, Castiel is beside him. In the backseat is a small girl 7 or 8. Brown hair and blue eyes.

Girl:

How much farther?

Dean:

We're almost there Dani.

Dean and Castiel interlock hands, showing wedding bands.

We then show the bunker. Sam is cooking in the kitchen, a boy either 4 or 5 is standing on a box and helping Sam cook.

Boy: 

I miss unca Dean.

Sam: 

He'll be here soon, Evan.

the scene then shows Eileen, Sam, Dean, and Castiel all sitting at the table. They are eating Thanksgiving dinner

Sam is laughing at something that Dean said.

Sam:

Wait, you crashed baby? because you let Dani drive?

Dean:

It wasn't a crash.

Castiel:

It was a crash.

Eileen:

How did you not die?

Dean:

It wasn't a crash!

Castiel:

I saved them.

They all laugh and it fades to black

Sam and Dean are leaning against the impala and looking up at the night sky. Dean is holding a sleeping Dani. Castiel comes and takes her out of Dean's arms.

Castiel:

I'm going to put her to bed.

He walks off with her

Dean:

I never thought I'd have anything like this Sammy. 

Sam:

Yeah me neither.

They cheers to each other and we pan out.

The end


	2. What even was 15x20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrative

Dean drove down the seemingly never ending road. A song, Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas played. Dean tried to look on the bright side of things, he imagined Sam living a fulfilling life. But deep down... Dean was sad, broken. He finally got free Will and now.. now he's dead. That's some messed up poetic shit.

He sighed and looked back up. He slammed on the breaks as a human like figure appeared in front of him. Dean is surprised to see that it's Jack. He slowly steps out the Impala and walks over to him. 

"Jack?"

Jack raised his hand, the we always did when he greeted people, "Hello,"

Dean chuckled, he had missed Jack. Dean grabbed the kid and pulled him into a tight embrace. Jack was less than happy to see Dean. Not because he dislikes him, but because he had planned for both Sam and Dean to have long happy lives. 

Dean pulled away and look at the kid he helped raised for three years.

"How you doin' kiddo?"

I'm doing," He thought for a moment. There was no exact way to describe how he was feeling. This was not a situation anyone had ever been before, "I'm doing good," He smiled.

Dean took in the scenery around him, "You've really made this place... Heaven,"

Jack nodded, "Yes, this is what it should've always been," He paused and took a deep breath in, "Dean, this isn't how it was supposed to happen,"

Dean sighed, this isn't how he wanted it to have happened. "It's fine kid, I'm," Dean pauses, he has to come to terms with it eventually, "I'm ok with this,"

Jack shook his head, "No, I made a point for you and Sam to have a happy life. You and Cas-"

Dean cut him off, "Cas?"

Jack continued, "Dean, you need to go back,"

"Jack-"

"No," Jack said firmly, "I'm sending you back. You'll be transported to a few moments before you were," he swallowed, "killed. You won't remember any of this,"

"Jack just wait-"

But it was too late, Jack snapped his fingers and Dean blacked out.

When he came to he was laying on the ground of the vampire nest. Sam was a few feet away killing the remaining vamps. After the chopped the head of one of them off he turned his focus to Dean.

"Dean!"

Dean rubbed his head and sat up. Sam helped him stand up all the way, "You ok? You blacked out for a moment,"

"Yeah, I just," Dean looked around, something felt out of place but he couldn't put his finger on it, "Yeah, never mind,"

Sam wasn't totally convinced, Dean had always been one to hide emotions and if he was wounded. Sam didn't press the matter as the finished off the last vampires.

Dean felt, a presence of sorts. It didn't seem, to feel bad. Just, odd.

He turned to Sam, "Do you feel that?"

Sam wiped off his machete, "Feel what?"

Dean furrowed his brow, "I don't know, I just feel weird,"

Now Sam was even more concerned, "They didn't turn you? They didn't turn you, right?"

Dean was quick to respond, "No! I don't know, maybe that pie gave me food poisoning or something," 

Sam didn't completely believe him. "Ok, let me know if its something... more,"

Sam puffed out his collar and made his way out of the barn, "Sure thing Sammy,"

While in the car Dean silently wracked his brain to think what could be happening. Just when their lives start to get back to normal some weird ass thing starts to happen.

The walk into the bunker and is greeted with Miracle waiting on them. Dean kneels down and pets his dog. Sam watches, glad his brother has a source of happiness. 

That night went like any other. They did their nightly routine before falling asleep. Everything was calm until a loud crash rang throughout the bunker. 

dean scrambles to his feet and Sam sits straight up. Dean grabs his gun from under his bed and runs out into the hall where he meets Sam. 

"Was that you?" Sam whispered 

Dean shook his head. 

Silently they headed the direction of the noise. As they turned a corner they saw Castiel. 

His coat is tattered and torn, but otherwise he looks fine. Dean drops his gun and starts stomping over to the angel.

"Dean, I know you are very pissed at me and you have every right to be," Castiel continued to ramble on but was cut off when Dean grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

they pulled away and Castiel was stunned. 

Dean was teary eyed, "Don't ever pull something like that again,"

Castiel pulled Dean back into the kiss as they both shed tears.

Sam was the first to dress the elephant in the room, "Cas, I'm glad you're back. But how?"

Castiel looked up at him and then back to Dean, "Jack thought I deserved to experience true happiness. So, he got me out,"

Sam looked at the angel he learned to love like a brother, "Well we're glad to have you back, Cas,"

Dean smiled and clapped his hands together, "Let's go get some beer!"

-somewhere in the near future-

Dean is driving the impala down a road covered is leaves due to the changing seasons. Castiel is sitting beside him, "Dean, are you sure we got everything,"

Dean playfully rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure,"

Behind them a small voice piped up, "Daaad, how much farther?" It was a young girl maybe 7. She had brown hair up in pigtails, piercing blue eyes, and freckles covered her face. A band-aid was on her face, and indication she had gotten in some predicament. She wore a Def Leopard shirt underneath overalls.

Dean sighed and laughed, "We're almost there, Dani,"

Dani folded her arms, "Good, cuz I made a bet with Evan, and I won!"

Castiel turned to face the small child, "What was the bet?"

"That I could run faster,"

Dean decided to make a joke, "I don't know, Evan is pretty fast,"

Dani's mouth fell open, "Bullshit!"

Castiel gaped, "Mary Danesa Halen Winchester!"

The girl giggled. Dean took Castiel's hand in his. They both had silver wedding bands.

Sam was preparing a turkey for thanksgiving. Beside him was a 4 year old boy. He was standing on a box to reach the counter. He was "helping" Sam cook, he was really just watching.

"I miss Unca Dean and Unca Cas,"

Sam chuckled, "They'll be here soon, Evan,"

Dean pulled out a chair and sat down at the bunker table. Eileen, Sam, and Castiel were all already sitting.

Dean sighed, "It took so long to convince her that just because she sits at the kiddie table doesn't mean she's not mature,"

-

The food was mostly gone, Sam and Eileen were laughing at something Dean had said.

Sam was baffled, "Wait, Dani stole the Impala? How does that even happen,"

Dean sighed, "I wish I knew," 

-

Sam and Dean were leaning against baby. They had beers on the hood of the car. Dean was holding a sleeping Dani. Castiel could tell that the two boys wanted a brother moment. He swooped in and took Dani to her room at the bunker.

Dean looked up at the sky, "I never thought I'd have anything like this, Sammy,"

Sam smiled faintly, "Yeah, me neither,"

The boys clinked their beers together.

THE END....?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate

Season 16 starts

Dean comes back to Earth and grabs a gun

Sam: dean??? What??

Dean: Heavens haunted

Sam: w h a t 

Dean a s c e n d i n g: Heavens haunted


End file.
